


To bad I left him.

by Dreamz202



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Curses, Let see what happens, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, i cant spell worth crap., more tags, not really sure what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamz202/pseuds/Dreamz202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens and someone has to leave. Its sad looking back on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was an odd one...well for my taste. I never would think he would even talk to me. He just seems so happy and im just doom and gloom. His name is Tweeks and he always on some type of coffee or drug i'm not sure witch one. 

We begin to talk when I saw him laying in the snow at school. Tweeks shirt was ripe up and he look beat up. I look down at him and kick him alittle to see if he’s alive. Tweeks twitch. I thought to myself. Tweeks opens his eyes and look up at me. “Hi.” Tweeks said sitting up. “Hello” I replied back. Tweek got up almost falling. I stop him and put his arm around walking to away from the where Tweeks had been laying. School was over anyways…

I fix sat Tweeks down and cleaned hit cuts.”What happen that you got beat up?” I ask. “Got in a fight with my friend” Tweeks said. “Sounds like a fuck up friendship” I replied. “Only the bad ones go like this” Tweeks said. “you should leave if it happens a lot” I sat down next to him. “It dont. one in three months.at the least.” Tweeks said. Tweek look at me. I love back. and it stayed like that for awhile. 

After the long silence. “I don’t know your name” Tweeks ask. “Oh i'm Pete” I said. “Pete..” Tweeks said blinking at. “And Your Tweeks, People talk about you alot and Crige” I Said. “Yeah..” Tweeks look down not wanting to talk more about it. I got up. “you want coffee?” I ask. Tweeks shake his head yes.  
********************************************************************************************************  
I sat watching Him drink is coffee. He already had five and is working on six. I'm still enjoying my first. “How can you drinks that much coffee” I ask. Tweeks tweaks out a little “I always drink coffee always” Tweeks ended with more of his tweak. I thought to myself as he went on about something stilling his underwear. This made me want to see if something did still his underwear but i can’t act one this. 

we sat as he went on and talk about whatever tweeks was going on about. 

 

We walk on as tweeks drinks togo coffee. We were heading heading to his home because it was almost dinner time for him. When he was there.. Crige. He was waiting on the front step. they just look at eachother. “hanging with a goth kids” Crige said as i rolled my eyes at him. “I'm going to go tweeks stay safe” I said walking Tweeks and Crige walk in to the house. I went on with my life.


	2. Leaving again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweeks was beat up again. Like last his goth friend was there to clean him up. In the end he lets tweeks back to Craig. He Pete is beginning to feel bad not doing more,

It happen again I saw him all beat up two days latter. I Look at him and he look at me. “want me to fix you up again” I ask. “Please” Tweeks ask rubbing one of his burries.   
we walk to my home and I cleaned him up. “What happen” I begin to clean his face up. “ He told me that i should be talking to be like you.” Tweeks said. “I thought you said this happens at least two months.” I said. “He just got angry and could not hold it in any more” Tweeks said as I clean a burse up.   
We sat for a while as i clean him up. I walk away and put coffee on. I Need a cup and so did Tweeks. Tweeks walk in and i hand him a cup. “here we are again. Coffee…” Tweaks said. “Indeed” I drank mine. Tweeks begin to tweak about how hates craig. I stood there and listening to everything he had to stay. He had so much to say about hating this one man. It made my undereating heartbeat half of the beat.(Yeah half a beat WHAT EVE!). I Listen every word he said about him.   
Tweeks smiled at the end of it. I thought to myself. Tweaks sat down lays down on his knees. I Just look down at him now really know what was happening. “We are really dating not friends” Tweeks said. “oh…” I did not know that. Tweaks is fighting with his boyfriend-and he’s telling me about it- i'm not meant for this. Tweak begin to cry. I sat down and put arm around him. “Tweaks. if you stay with him you're going to get hurt again. Do you want to get hurt?” I ask. “ No.” He said “But he, always… was there with me”. “Thats not the point” I said. “ I know…” Tweaks said. “and if you want pain that is called masochism and i don’t think the boy will do that” I said. “ Uh...we have not...done anything like that…” Tweaks said. “ you have not been together long?” I ask. “ We have, not really ready though.” Tweeks said with a light blush on his face. I look at his blushing face. it was cute. I got up needing to stop thinking about how cute he was. I am a goth i don’t find things cute. What is he doing to me.   
Tweeks got up. “ I should go.” Tweeks said. “Ill walk you.” We walk and Tweeks talk opening a new coffee shop. I Listen to every word he said about coffee. When we got to his house again Craig was there. they went in. I left. I left again knowing what would happen to him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Im am Dreamz! I hope you are like it so far. Im not sure what i want to do with this yet. They may be more shipping in here i don't know. if you have any ideas i would love to hear them :D


	3. Damin sex slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damin want a sex slave why not Pip?

Pip died.  
Pip indeed died and went to hell. this is what happens when you try to befriend Satan son. his is not my ain't my doing its god so get mad at him. But there was one thing Pip did not know what would happen to him. He was thinking he would go to heaven. Hahahaha~ no. Fate had other plans. Instead of fly up he fell down. where Damien was already waiting for him…  
Pip look up. Damien had a evil smile on his face. “D-damien” Pip said getting up. “Miss me” Damien ask. “Well i have not seen you since i was a kid… Why am i here? how did I die?” Pip ask. “I killed you. I made you die in a fire.” Damien said with that damn smile. “wh-why??” Pip shiver as damien lean in. “to make you my slave, why else my little pip?” Damien said.  
Pip just look at Damien.  
Pip now age 16. his blond hair grew out long so he had to tie it back. He wore White button up shirt a red vest and black pants. He still wore is that but it all old now but he loved the hat.  
Damin Is 17 now. he wore all black still. But it was really tight on him. His black pants clung to him. It out line is dick. his shirt was a little small but that was the point to show is wast.  
Pip blush a little at his look. “You want me to be...your slave.” Pip ask. “ Yes i do. my cute little sex slave.” Damin said as wrap his arms around pip waist pulling closer. All pip did was blush. “y-your...Sex slave” this is all Pip could say. Damin put him over his shoulder and walk on in hell to his home. Pip could not move-he was still in shock-  
Damin sat him on his bed when he got there. Pip look at him. “Now pip, this your home. you will follow my rules and my rules only okay?” Damin ask. “ Yes” Pip said. “ first thing you will only wear what i give you to wear” Damin said. Pip shook his head. “you will only speak if spoken to” Damin told the second rule. Pip Shook his head. “ you wont leave unless you are with me” Damin sat on the bed. Pip blushing rubbing his arm. “don’t worry pip. if you die…” Damin said then lean in to ear and whisper “you come right back here”. Damin lick his ear and Pip shutter.


	4. Pip's moan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun time ;D

Damien was on top of the Pip. Damin was kissing down Pip’s neck. Pip moans a little at this. Damien rip the shirt that Pip was wearing and the vest at this. Pip blush a lot. Damien pulled his own shirt off. Damien went back to his little Pip meal. He bit pip as he slid his hand down pips pants. Pip had never done anything like this moan with just with the touch of his penis. This made the young lord smile. He indeed make the right choice   
Picking this little thing for his fun time. “Pip” He whispers in the little blond ear. “y-yes” He replied . “will you suck my dick” The dark lord son ask. Pip Blushed and shook his head yes. Damien sat up while Pip blushed at this. “How can I be here… about to suck Satan son dick…” Pip thought to himself. He did think about this sometimes. Wanting to do such thing to Damien this is why he must have end up here. Or its a dream.  
Pip rap his mouth around Damien dick. It was salty like skin itself. He began to suck on it; not just suck but lick it as well. Damien moans here in there loving the feeling for the brit mouth on him like this. He would not want to this to end.   
Pip was trying not to scrap his teeth on damien. Being a little careful. Then Damien thrust in his mouth. Pip gag at this. Damien thrust in and out of the boys mouth. Pip took it like the slave he was...is.   
Damien cum in Pip’s mouth. Pip tried to swallow as much as he can. alot got on his face. Damien Smiled evilly at him. He lick some off his check and pushes him on to his back where Damien now hoverd. Pip blushed a lot know what will be happening next and by sure it did.  
The demon thrust into the brit as the brit moan. Pip felt so good. He moan with ever thrust the demon gives him. Damien enjoyed the boys body. He died so tight which makes him a dig happy demon with a new toy.   
After a while Pip had came with the demon right behind him. Pip had fallen a sleep. Damien did not wish that he did, but he understood why. He will let the boy sleep. but next time he will have a punishment for such thing.


	5. I Miss him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters missed Bradley. That is all move along

I remember Being little and going to a camp where they would talk about god changing us, for the better.I had Acountibilibuddy. We were good friend I like like him and he like like me. But his name just left my head. I think it started with a B… He almost killed himself but i help him. I left the camp that day never to see him again which is sad. But we must move on sometime. 

Now I'm 16 and Had been in different Relationships with; cartman and kenny. Cartman was just about him and not really into the whole thing sides if was about him. Kenny Thought as me as his angle and treated me so nice. He would just treat me like a princess. It was nice. But now we are broken up but still friends.   
********************************************************************************************************  
Butters Sat at a party that Kenny had invited him to. It was a big party all kinds of kids from other schools where there. Butters did not know what to do. Most kids took to drink the beer the butters found ‘gross’ or doing the drugs and butter would do nothing with. So butters sat on the couch and watch the kids he grown up with act like grownups. Butters sighed. “Why did i even come i could be watching hello kitty” The blond kid thought to himself. Butters got up and walk out of the house: He could not be there no more. Kenny was butters ride home but he’s not stopping anytime soon. 

Butters walking it was cold out and he did not wear his big jacket-he was going to get for sure-. Then It had begun to snow. Butters look up and watch it fall for awhile. A car honk. Butters look at the car, A guy came out. He had blond curly hair. “ You crazy? Its fucking snowing?” The blond ask. “Well...I umm” Butters press his fist together scared. The Curly hair boy saw the mosushion. “Butters?” he ask. Butters look at him and Saw it was his Acountibilibuddy. “bra- Bradley?” Butter said. When butters saw his face He knew his name. “Your crazy get in the car.” Bradley said. Butters got in the car. bradley got in. “thank you Bradley. I was thinking i saw going to get sick.” Butter said blushing. Butter tried not to think about Bradley that much because he had miss him: but when butters saw how… handsome he became he had to blush. Bradley look at butters. butter sat there blushing and pushes his fist together like he did when they were kids. Butters became really…;Cute,adorable, pretty. 

Bradley just look at the smaller boy. Little latter butters look up at his. Bradley gives him a smile. “When did you get out?” Butters ask. “Like a year ago. In showed them i was no long confused about who i am” Bradley replied. “Oh..” Butters said. maybe the camp made bradley see he was not really gay. “butters i was going to Denny’s to have dinner would you join me” Bradley ask with a kind smile. “S-sure” Butters got out. With that Bradley drive off.  
********************************************************************************************************  
At the Place Bradley got a bouth. Butter slid into one side and Bradley sat next to him. Bradley like a fucking boss slide his arm around Butter pulling him closer to him. Butter blushed a lot at this move. The waiter came and about drinks. Bradley order his drink and butters. Butter just look at Bradley. Bradley look back at the smaller male. Butters sat there not really knowing what he was doing. It was like a date we had with kenny one time. “Butter” Bradley said. “Huh?” Butter ask. “ i ask you a question” Taller blond said. “Oh I’m sorry” Butter pushes his fist together. “I ask what have you been doing” Bradley ask again. “Well, I…” Butter though “I have been doing a lot of adventures” He said. Butters begin to tell Bradley all the fun time they had threw out the years. Butters end with telling about the ending with him and kenny break up. “Damn. thats a lot” Bradley said finishing his last bit of food. “Yeah, what about you Bradley?” Butters ask drinking his last coco. “Me, nothing. I been trying to out of the camp but i have took up painting” Tall blond told butters about the art he’s drawing. 

Butter and Bradley walk to Butter’s parents house. “ Thanks for a good time bradley.” Butter said. “you welcome Butter’s i’ll be willing to do again.” Bradley said. “Ill like that” the small blond said with a smiling. Bradley lean into butter and kisses him. They just kisses for awhile tell butter’s pulled away to breath. Bradley took some breaths and looks down at the small blond. All Bradley been wanting to do sines meeting butters is kiss him. And now he got it. He was afraid butter’s would never kiss back; but now he knew butter want the same thing.


End file.
